Wooden boards are a common material for constructing homes and other buildings. The wooden boards are cut to the desired size and shape and attached to each other to form walls, roofs, ceilings, floors, and other building surfaces. The fascia of a structure is the outermost part of the cornice of the structure. The fascia of a structure is often composed of fascia boards or horizontal trim that cover the joists. Fascia boards have an aesthetic function in that they create a smooth surface along the edge. Fascia boards are exposed to the weather and are often the first places on a house to be damaged from the elements. The weather also causes the fascia boards to expand and contract.
The ends of fascia boards are often nailed or screwed together during construction of the fascia of a building. The joint where two fascia boards meet is a common place for the fascia boards to rot, split, and bend. Over time these joints, fastened together by nails or screws, push away from each other, creating a crack between them. This causes an unsightly appearance but also can keep the fascia board from doing its job keeping the elements from penetrating the home's exterior. With enough movement of the boards and fascia, the heads of the nails and screws may break off. If not repaired the condition will continue to deteriorate until the nails or screws protrude completely out of the boards. Eventually the two fascia boards separate from each other, the wood of the fascia board gets dry rot, and the boards twist out of shape, putting stress on the adjacent board joints.
One solution is to replace the fascia boards, which can be expensive. However, when it is only the ends of the board that need replacing, another solution is to re-nail the boards together. This is only a temporary solution because nails alone are not adequate to contain the separation process between the fascia boards. In addition, each time the boards are nailed together the end of the board loses structural integrity due to the multiple nail holes.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for a fascia connection system that is easy to construct, protects the fascia board ends, allows for expansion and contraction of the fascia, and retains a long lasting look and finish.
Accordingly, a fascia hinge connection system is disclosed, which includes a fascia hinge connector system for securing the ends of two fascia boards, wherein the fascia hinge connector system secures the ends of fascia boards regardless of age or weather.